


Bara!vator

by Jynxtaposition



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Chubby Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Reader-Insert, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxtaposition/pseuds/Jynxtaposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your top three fears; Tall buildings, elevators, tornadoes.<br/>Today is NOT your lucky day.<br/>Now you're stuck in an elevator with a pair of monsters when the lights go out.</p><p>Featuring OCs Alpha, Omega, and Marcus from @mouthface<br/>Inspired by sketches by @gingler</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Down?

You tear up the prescription as you leave the doctor's office. Of course your blood pressure is high. It has nothing to do with your weight. It’s only the location of the office.The top floor of the oldest part of the hospital is straight up creepy. Every vibration and sway of the building makes you nauseous. 

 

Strong winds rattle the windows as you make your way to the elevators. A family of bunny monsters wait patiently with their jumpy children. A nervous smile graces your lips as you wave and walk by. 

 

“Service elevator it is then,” you whisper to yourself as you fish out your id badge and head deeper into the hospital, past doors for employees only.

 

Something doesn't feel right. Perhaps you should take the stairs down. With the storm coming you really don’t want to be this high up. Despite your hatred for elevators you choose the faster route.

The card reader beeps and opens the doors not a moment too soon before you change your mind.

 

You press the ground floor button and are about to press the door close when you hear a deep booming voice call out.

 

**"** **hey buddy! hold that 'vator!** **"**

 

You press the open door button and hold out your arm to make sure the doors don't close. Moments later an enormous skeletal hand places itself above yours on the doorframe.

  
  


**"** **yo Omega!** **"** the loud monster yells down the hallway,  **"** **tell Marcus we gots a ride down. he don't havta leave the lab!** **"**

 

You start to inch backwards along the wall while holding on to the railing. Not because you're afraid of monsters, not even big ones, but because you realize such a large monster may shake even the more sturdy service elevator.

 

**"** **one moment kiddo** **"** the first monster ducks his head into the elevator car to speak to you.  **"** **my bro's on his way** **"** His head narrowly misses the frame as he pulls back out to shout again,  **"** **put Marcus down and lets go!** **"**

 

After that last outburst the oversized skeleton steps into the elevator causing it to dip down under his weight. The movement is quite unsettling and you quickly move yourself to the back corner in an attempt to stabilize yourself.

 

The look of terror on your face doesn't go unnoticed by the towering giant.  **"** **hey pal. it was real sweet of ya to hold the 'vator for us. don' worry we won't hurt'chya or noth'n. just us big fellas don't exactly fit in the regular elevators.** **"** That last part was completely unnecessary since when he shrugged at his predicament his head bumped up against the roof. He extended a large bony hand towards you,  **"** **names Alpha. my bro Omega is my, well twin I guess ya could call us. what's yer name gumdrop?** **”**

 

You reached out to accept the proffered hand, but before you could respond a second and completely identical skeleton rushed into the now cramped elevator. The car lurched and shook, sending you into a mild panic.

 

**_"_ ** **_s'not fair Alpha. you get to hang with your boi while mine holes up in that dinky lab._ ** **_"_ ** the new monster laments and covers his face.  **_"_ ** **_it's been weeks..._ ** **_"_ ** Alpha turns between the worried figures of his brother and you as the door closes.

 

**“hey Omega. let me introduce you to our new friend here…”** Alpha smiles down at you, waiting for your response.

 

**SKREEEEEE....BUZZ...BUZZ....SKREEEEEEE**

 

You jump as your phone starts to vibrate and make ungodly noises despite being silenced. 

 

**_“what in the world is that?”_ ** Omega asks as you pull out your phone to silence the racket. 

 

“I-it's a warning system a-alarm. For important things like child abductions a-and, and…” You voice hitches as you read the warning, “TORNADOES”. 

 

Almost as if on cue the lights start to flicker ominously. 

 

**“what's a tornado?”**

**“you know. like in that movie with the metal-man and lion-guy”**

**“oh yeah and the house lands on a madjick and a human steals their shoes”**

**“then the tiny people sing some song”**

**“the poobah I think they were called…”**

**“nah, that's a different one. with the candy murder mansion”**

The brothers talk amongst themselves and you can't really tell which is which as you start to hyperventilate.

 

Then everything goes dark. 


	2. The Other Room (Flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn’t get in the right frame of mind to continue the story this week, so I’m backtracking! Who needs linear timelines anyway? This flashback is based on a somewhat exaggerated tale of the last few days, only the screaming was all internal. No walls were actually harmed.

“So I see you handled the initial packing very well yesterday, so today shouldn’t be much of a problem.”

Sitting on the exam table you press your bare back to the wall and lean in to hear the conversation in the next room over. Eavesdropping is frowned upon, but these walls really weren't thick enough to avoid it. There was nothing else to do while you waited for your turn with the doctor and you were in need of a distraction.

“Lay on your side facing the wall while I gather some supplies. It will be over with sooner than you know.”

A light thump vibrates the wall. Apparently the two exam rooms mirrored each other.

“Ok I’m going to remove and replace the packing. Bear with me and try to keep still.”

There is a murmur of acceptance before the thumping returns, accompanied with a odd whistling sound.

“Almost done...”

A pounding sound is heard from your other side as the whistling transforms into a high pitched squeal.

“It’s out now and looks like no additional infection.”

The squeal and thumping stop only to be replaced with further sounds of anguish.

“IF IT’S OUT THEN WHY IS IT STILL HURTING!”

You can hear the tiredness in the doctor's voice replying. “Ma’am, you will have to keep still while I repack this. Today will be the worst, but they get easier after this.”

There’s silence for a while before the thumping resumes near the foot of the exam table.

“Take shallow breaths. Try not to move.”

The squeal starts again oscillating with whatever procedure was going on next door. Suddenly there’s a hard knock on the wall and the sound of crumbling drywall.

“That’s the last of it. I’ll be sending in a nurse to apply a bandage.” You hear the doctor leave and speak to her nurses. “Also put in a work order to get the wall fixed in Exam 2”

You scoot back to the edge of the exam table and straighten out the embarrassingly small gown you had been given. Even without trying you hear a deep murmur from the other room and the aggravated response;

“IT’S LIKE GETTING A DEEP TISSUE MASSAGE WITH A GLOVE MADE OUT OF THUMBTACKS!”

A tiny laugh escapes your lips for a brief moment before there’s a knock on your door.


	3. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the delay. My mind runs in multiple directions a lot of the time. When left to my own devices I'll work on one sentence for hours until I like it. RPing with Omega has been helping me improve my confidence ;)

Fainting is familiar, this is not fainting. When faced with certain death they say you have flashbacks of your entire life. The only thing that crosses your mind is events from the last hour. The high pitched whine from before blends in with the sound of the wind passing overhead.  
This sudden darkness and feeling of floating is not part of fainting. Metallic screeching and having your body slammed to the floor is definitely not part of fainting. Right now you really wish that you had just passed out. Instead the sounds, changing pressure, and general stress causes you to curl up in a fetal position in the corner.

“WeregonnadieWeregonnadieWeregonnadieWeregonnadieWeregonnadieWeregonnadie”

 **“hey, hey kid”** You hear one of the monsters trying to talk to you. A hand gropes along your body until finding its way to your shoulders. You offer no resistance as you're pulled up right and dragged backwards. **“shh. it's ok. you're safe with us. noth’n bad gonna happen to ya”**  
You feel a hard and firm pressure surround you and something under your legs. Whatever it is dampens the vibrations and you start to feel calmer as the winds die down.  
Minutes pass, but to you it feels like hours. Slowly you realize that you're sitting in the lap of one of the brothers, wrapped in his arms as the other rubs gentle circles on your back. You bury your face into his hoodie as you try to steady your breathing.

Everything is still fairly dark when you start to open your eyes. The faint security lights flicker near the door, but are completely out elsewhere. Nothing but a faint blue glow surrounds you. Pushing back from the monster he releases you without any fuss. Your hands remain on his stomach, his warm, soft, slightly squishy stomach. The look of massive confusion fills your face as you look up at his skeletal one.


	4. Fuzzy Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my hand slipped at work and a whole chapter came out.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr if you want to follow me, or anything, not that you have to... but I'm there as Jynxtaposition and a few side blogs of my OCs.

Omega looks down with a half-lidded expression,  **“find something you like?”** His hand moves from your arms down to your thigh. You freeze for a moment. Was this monster really flirting with you? No, you’re sure that your mind is just inserting what it wants to hear. Your face drops when you realize what you thought you heard wasn’t real. Another set of hands grabs you by your shoulders and pulls you backwards into the dark.

You were being handled by these two large monsters like you were just some stuffed toy bear. A toy that the two brothers were gently fighting over. Ooh boy, your mind was starting to visualize some of your wildest imaginations now. You could feel your face start to heat up as your back is pressed into the other brother.

It’s not really that dark anymore you realize. Looking down you see Alphas shirt had moved up, exposing a softly luminescent ectobelly. It’s light illuminates your face enough to be seen blushing.

**“Omega...really? we just crashed or something and you’re already hitting on this sweet marshmallow?”** He looks down over you and carefully cups your face in his gigantic hand.  **“lookit dis face.”** His warm fingers squeeze your reddening face and turns it towards his brother.  **“you’ve got them all embarrassed.”**

It wasn’t just the one brother that was causing your reactions, or even the combination of the two. The stress of everything was wearing you out, and fast. Alpha releases you as soon as you start slightly jerking around. You settle into a corner, scrunching up and cradling your face into clammy hands. Pulling them away the shaking is enough to be noticeable, along with your irregular breathing.

**“Whoh, hey! i didn’t mean to upset you. i can be a real numbskull sometimes. just trying to make light of the situation. didn’t think i’d scared you.”** Omega sat up concerned, but keeping his distance. Alpha even leaned back to give you more room.  **“i apologize if we make you uncomfortable. this isn’t exactly the best conditions for meeting a pair of monsters like us.”**

You can’t help but nervously giggle, much to the confusion of the brothers. “Not you… stress… crash… sugar…” The words don’t really come out in the correct order. Frustrated you jab at the air before clutching your stomach. Concentrating, you try again. “I need… something… to eat… havn’t since… last night.” Finally you’re comprehensible enough to be understood. 

The brothers start to search their pockets. First it’s random papers and empty wrappers. Then larger items, one being a can labeled as “can openers”. Your confused mind must have read that wrong.

**“ah! i knew i had one left.”** Alpha reaches towards you and holds out a large wrapped hard candy. The ball of sugar is the size of your fist.  **“oh, heh. that might be too much for you to handle.”** Taking it back he crushes it between his teeth before unwrapping it and handing you a more manageable sized chunk.

The candy dissolves in your mouth before you get a chance to chew on it. The strange sweet flavor remains though, spreading over your tongue even after the candy piece was gone. The look of amazement spreads across your face as Alpha smiles at you.

**“we call it monster candy. it’s concentrated magic, so it’s sorta like medicine to humans.”** He gives you an exaggerated wink,  **“we ain’t supposed to go sharing these, but it looks like it did ya some good.”**

He was right. As soon as the flavor dissipated so did the haziness in your brain. The remaining pieces were divided between the three of you. The second piece lasted even less than the first one, but now you felt even better. Hungry still, but the effects of stress were nearly gone. “To bad those can’t be shared with humans. It works better than a Snickers bar. I don’t even have a headache.”

**“oh, snickers. i love those.”** Omega didn’t even have to admit that. There were at least two or three of their wrappers on the floor around him now.  **“but i don’t understand their commercials. why do they show a hungry person turning into a different person after eating one?”** As soon as the words left his mouth he realized,  **“wait, is that what just happened to you?”**

“Yeah, well kinda.” It felt odd to be talking about your health problems with strangers, but somehow these two already felt like friends. “When people get hungry their blood sugar gets low. Some people, like me, start acting differently. Usually angry or aggressive, or just really emotional. But once our blood sugar is back up, we’re back to normal.”

**“is that why you looked scared earlier?“** Alpha leans in towards you.  **“you werent really scared of us, just not yourself cause you were hungry?”**

“Yeah..."

**“man, i don’t like those commercials now. i didn’t know they were making fun of a medical problem.”** Omega pouts in his corner. 

Suddenly the power came back on and the elevator buzzed back to life.

**“SWEET!”** the brothers exclaim in unison. You can’t help but to giggle at the outburst. You’re the first to stand up, however without warning the car lurched, throwing you into Alphas lap.

**“first my brother, now you’re falling for me? you move fast cupcake.”** his brow arched up as he looks down at you. You’re the first to laugh, followed by the brothers. Then you laugh even harder when you realize that you’re still stuck in an elevator with two huge flirts.


	5. Can you hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write these chapters as inspiration hits me. And man did it hit me hard in the way of a flipping 10ft tall jet of fiery gas inferno in the middle of night.

Before things could get more awkward, the sound of a small claxton filled the cramped area. 

**“is that another alarm?”**

**“** **_there's not another tornado is there?_ ** **”**

The two brothers watch as you crawl over towards the source of the ringing. In this modern world the sound and sight of a old phone could only be found in the metallic niche of an elevator. 

“Thank you for calling the laboratory! My name is… ugh… I mean hello?” Your automatic response sends a tinge of embarrassment to your face until the response from the other side forces you to hold the handset away from your ear. 

“HELLO THERE LABORATORY PERSONAL! IS EVERYTHING WELL IN YOUR AREA? I MEAN BESIDES BEING STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR! BUT OTHERWISE IS EVERYONE SAFE AND SECURE?”

It's surprises you that the brothers are grinning as much as you at the sound of the familiar voice. 

“We're fine apart from being stuck. No medical emergencies.” Thanks to the monsters and the monster candy this was true. Had you been alone who knows was state the security guard would have found you in. “Any idea how long we'll be in here? It's starting to get a bit warm.”

“SORRY LOVE. THE CHILLERS ARE THE LOWEST PRIORITY RIGHT NOW. BUT GETTING YOU GUYS OUT OF THERE IS A HIGH PRIORITY! ONLY THING IS… THERE IS A GAS LEAK ON FIRE THAT NEEDS TO BE CONTAINED FIRST. YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK LAST TIME.” His voice always sounded like he was perpetually laughing, but still you could pick up on the stress he was under right now. Being night security also meant he was probably on his way home when disaster struck. 

“Two hours. I remember that night.” Actually it took more than two hours to get things back to normal that time. This time there was also no telling what other damage the tornado caused. The twins were busy chatting between themselves while you spoke to the security officer. 

“Don't worry about us. I feel pretty safe with these fellows.”

“THAT IS GOOD TO HEAR!  _ (I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD BE FINE.) _ I WILL SEE YOU AS SOON AS WE ARE ABLE RESCUE YOU ALL.” With that the line went dead. The middle part sounded like an odd echo of his voice, but before you could think more of it the brothers started chatting. 

**“** **_that sure sounded like him_ ** **”**

**“that was a papyrus, right?”**

**“** **_a papyrus security guard… sounds like a perfect fit for one_ ** **”**

**“does our souls good to hear one works here”**

The confusing conversation doesn't make any sense to you. “That was Russ. The head of security at night. He's an unique fellow I've worked with for years. Tall, lanky, loud, but super nice and always smiling…”

**“and a skeleton?”** Both interrupt your description. 

“No, he's human.” They look at each other confused.  

**“** **_that's_ ** **”**

**“so”**

**“** **_weird_ ** **”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I am honestly surprised at how much kudos love this little drabble gets.   
> If you like this and want to go on an adventure with one of my OCs and Omega, please check out Sunray Weaver.   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8400925/chapters/19247818  
> I've posted several chapters at once, but there is whole lot more where that came from.


	6. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I update this story (and my others) as the mood strikes me, and this morning it struck. Today will be 70*F/21*C and a possible thunderstorm.... for Christmas...   
> I had the first lines in my head before I could get to a keyboard and the last stanzas are pretty rushed *shrugs* oh well, it's not bad for about an hours work.

Sung (nearly) to the tune of Winter Wonderland

Sirens blare, are you listening,  
In the sky, clouds are twisting.  
A terrible fright,  
Should we survive the night.  
Hunkering in a winter thunderstorm.

Gone away is the power,  
It’ll be gone more than an hour.  
We’ve done this before,  
Last year we had an EF4,  
Hunkering in a winter thunderstorm.

In the basement we have built a shelter,  
Good thing we thought of this before.  
Did you bring a crowbar,  
You big handsome feller?  
Incase the ceiling crashes to the floor.

Later on, It’ll get quiet,  
It seems we’ve survived it.  
We were unafraid,  
Thanks to the plans that we've made,  
Hunkering in a winter thunderstorm.

No power, we’re sitting in the shelter,  
We'll need something to pass the time,  
We’ll get heated to the point of swelter,  
-This line is censored for the sake of rhyme.-

We thrived thanks to this built-in,  
So we could tell all of our children,  
(Maybe someday), how they were made.  
Hunkered in a winter thunderstorm.


End file.
